


A Lesson Of Love

by Sandboy28



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adorable teen Loki, Bo Staff, Cute Sammy, Fluff, Loki lives!, Midgard, Mischief, after spanking cuddles, bare little bottoms, dave - Freeform, parental disciplinary spankings, respectful children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 21:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15615933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: Young Sammy Wilson is a teenager now and begins to show signs of rebelliousness. Dave asks Odin and Frigga to take her in hand. In the process of disciplining the girl, Loki learns his own lesson! Strict Odin, Sweet Frigga, Loving Thor, Precious Loki and Cute Sammy. Two little bottoms spanked thoroughly.





	A Lesson Of Love

Fourteen year old Samantha Wilson had gotten out of hand! Her father Dave was struggling to keep his wild daughter out of trouble. Twice in as many weeks, Dick Combs had brought the girl home in the back of his cruiser. Having raised his own daughter he had some sage advice for Dave.   
“You should send her to Asgard, Dave. That Odin really knows how to keep kids in line. Just look at Loki.” Dave rubbed his chin, mulling the advice over. It did have a certain appeal. Sammy would be over the moon to see Loki again and it wouldn’t seem like a punishment. At the same time, Odin would reign her in and teach her a thing or two.   
“You’re right, Dick. I’ll do it!”  
That afternoon, when Sammy came home from school Dick sat her down at the kitchen table.   
“Sammy honey, would you like to visit Loki in Asgard?”   
“Are you kidding?” She squealed, throwing her arms around his neck. “Yes!” She was so delighted Dave just knew this was going to work out well. He stepped out, into the barnyard and summoned Heimdall. The big sentry landed and shook Dave’s hand warmly.   
“Hello my friend! How may I be of service?” Heimdall looked over Dave’s shoulder and grinned at Sammy, who was emerging from the house, a full foot taller and twice as beautiful as he last saw her!   
“I wonder if it would be alright for Sammy to stay in Asgard for a few weeks.”   
“I will ask The All Father immediately.” He was gone in a flash. 

* * * *

Sammy and Dave landed in the Observatory to find Odin and Frigga, smiling and welcoming them. “Dave! Sammy! How wonderful! And what a fine young lady you are growing into my dear!” Odin boomed, stepping forward to shake Dave’s hand and hug the smiling girl. “Am I to take it that we have the honour of a two week visit with Sammy?” Frigga said, stepping forward.   
“Yes ma’am. She misses Loki and, well…” Odin caught on instantly and herded Dave to the side.   
“Shall we talk in the Lounge Dave?” Odin said, smiling. Dave explained his plight to Odin and the All Father nodded. “It will be my honour. You will of course have to grant us parental powers during her stay.”   
“Yes indeed! I grant them to both of you freely!” Dave said, chuckling. “That includes spanking her little butt if she gets out of line.” Odin laughed and nodded.   
Sammy ran to the Great Library to find Loki sitting on an outer wall, reading a book on Midgardian wolves. The boy shot to his feet and gathered her in his arms. “Sammy! Look at you! Such a beauty!” Sammy hugged the young prince, taking in his sweetness. He was even more handsome than she remembered! The pair walked to the throne room where Dave and Odin were just emerging from the lounge. Dave hugged his daughter and admonished her to behave while in Asgard. She rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek. Heimdall sent the man back to Earth leaving Sammy in Asgard. She was given a luxurious room with all the amenities and clothing to fit her age. She chose to wear leggings and a tunic instead of the usual sarong girls wore. It was a bit tom boyish but she felt more comfortable in them.   
At lunch time, Sammy was taken to the Royal Dining Hall to eat with the family. Thor hugged Sammy affectionately and complimented her on her grown up appearance.   
“Loki, have you told Sammy the rules of the palace?” Frigga asked, smiling.   
“Not yet mama. I will after we eat.” Loki said respectfully. Sammy smiled every time Loki interacted with his parents. He was so sweet and juvenile. It was charming and cute.   
“Make sure she understands my son.” Odin cautioned.  
“Yes sir, I will.” After lunch, Sammy walked with Loki to the Lounge and sat while the young prince carefully informed her of the rules. She was to obey any command given her by her elders, especially Odin and Frigga. Certain areas were off limits without an escort. She was to call Odin “My King” and Frigga “My Queen.” Loki explained to her that if she broke a rule she was subject to discipline just as he was. Sammy listened attentively and promised to keep to the rules. Loki hugged her, glad that the girl was so reasonable.   
“Loki,” Sammy began as they walked around the palace. “Your parents have you on a pretty short leash, don’t they?” Loki turned to her, frowning.   
“What do you mean?” He asked.   
“Don’t get upset!” She laughed. “I just mean you seem really meek around them.”   
“I respect my parents, Sammy. I am just a boy and they know better than me.”   
“Oh.” Sammy replied.   
“My parents love me and always do what is best for me. In return, I respect and obey them.”   
“Don’t you ever get in trouble?” Sammy queried.   
“Yes! Very often. When I do my parents correct my behaviour.”  
“They spank you?”   
“Yes. Sometimes they add other punishments as well. It is unpleasant but I know they love me and care about my well being.”   
“Doesn’t it ever tick you off that they spank you? I mean, it hurts!”   
“Yes it does. But I am never angry about it. In a way it makes me feel safe. It is good to know I have limits and that my parents care enough to correct me. I hate a spanking worse than anything. My parents are experts at it and my bottom stays sore for days afterward.” Sammy grimaced at this.   
“My dad spanks really hard too. You know all about that.” She chuckled.   
“Yes I do!” Loki grinned, remembering the paddlings he had received from Dave. “But I felt the love from him as well. You should be very glad to have such a wonderful father.” Sammy thought about this very carefully.   
Loki and Sammy spent the whole day together, riding around the palace grounds, introducing her to Sif and the Warriors Three. Sif was warm and friendly to her and the two became fast friends. Sammy admired Sif’s strength and the respect people showed her. Sif admired Sammy’s honesty and stubbornness. Sif brought Sammy down to the training field and asked permission to show her how to hold a bo staff. Volstagg gave permission but cautioned Sammy to never be on the grounds without permission and an escort. The practice went well and Sif declared Sammy a warrior!   
After the evening meal, Sammy yawned and stretched, asking if she could just turn in for the night. Odin happily gave permission and she excused herself from the table to smiles and goodnight wishes. Instead of going straight to her room, the girl went to the training field. It looked deserted so she walked down to the arch and picked a bo staff from the barrel. She was deep into her practice when Loki strode up and took the staff from her.   
“Sammy! What are you doing? You know this is forbidden!” The girl frowned at Loki for the first time since she had known him.   
“I’m not hurting anything!” She said angrily. “Don’t be such a spoil sport.” She tried to get the staff away from the young prince. In the struggle, she accidentally gigged Loki in the thigh! He jumped back, blood pouring from the wound. “HELP!” Sammy called, in a panic. Heimdall immediately ran from the observatory to them. He lifted Loki in his arms and took him to the Healers, scolding Sammy roundly on the way.   
“You were told not to be on the training grounds without permission, young lady.” Sammy kept her tongue in her head around this huge, scary looking man. She was more worried about Loki than anything. The Healers took the young prince back for treatment and Sammy was marched before Odin. “My King, young Sammy was found on the training ground with a bo staff. She accidentally stabbed prince Loki in the leg.” He prodded Sammy who looked up at the All Father, afraid of him for the very first time.   
“I…I didn’t mean for Loki to be hurt My King, really!” She whined, wringing her hands nervously. Odin, feeling a twinge of pity for the tiny Midgardian girl walked down from the throne and stood with her, patting her back gently.   
“I know my dear. But you did break the rules. Call the All Mother!” He ordered. A guard quickly scrambled to fetch Frigga.   
“Am I in trouble?” Sammy asked nervously. Frigga smiled, taking her by the arm.   
“You certainly are, child.” She walked Sammy to her quarters and sat on her bed, drawing the girl over her knees. Sammy allowed herself to be positioned as Frigga tugged her leggings down. She took a huge deep breath as Frigga began to spank her little bottom crisply.   
“Yaow!” She cried as Frigga smacked her little sit spots, lighting a fire on her small behind. She yelped loudly throughout the discipline. After a few moments of spanking she began to cry softly. Frigga felt sorry for her and lightened the swats. By the time she finished, Sammy’s bottom was bright pink and very sore. The All Mother gently rubbed the stinging little cheeks and righted her leggings, drawing her into a warm cuddle.  
“I’m sorry!” She said through her tears. Frigga held her and patted her back lovingly.   
“I know my darling. It’s all over now sweetling. Don’t cry. Frigga loves you.” Sammy suddenly realized what Loki had been trying to tell her. The spanking had stung but here, in the loving arms of his mother Sammy felt safe and cared for. Her tears dried up and she hugged the All Mother back.   
“I never knew what it was like to have a mother. Mine died when I was born.” Her words cut into Frigga’s heart like a knife. She held the human child tenderly, giving her a wealth of cuddles. “Loki tried to tell me how much you love him. I didn’t understand until now.”   
Rin healed Loki’s leg and he ran into the throne room, urgently trying to stop Sammy from having a spanking. “Father! You mustn’t have Sammy spanked! It was all my fault!” Odin looked down upon his son, standing before him, breathing hard, his expression pleading and frantic.   
“Your mother has already meted out the punishment. It is too late.” The All Father replied.   
“NO! You fool! Dammit father! It’s not right!” The moment Loki uttered the words he knew he had made a terrible mistake. Not only had he called his father a ‘fool,’ he had cursed him as well! A crime that would have earned the death penalty for anyone else! A storm brewed over Odin’s face, brooding and dark. The ancient God crooked his finger, beckoning the boy to him. Loki’s shoulders slumped and he mounted the steps, wincing as he looked at his father’s face. He made it to the throne and Odin reached out, lifting him, laying him over his lap. The boy whimpered, dreading the angry spanking he knew he had coming. Odin lowered his britches and lay a hand on his back.   
“Young man, how dare you speak to your father in such a way! I will paddle the sass from you!” His voice was tense with anger and Loki braced himself for the worst. His father began to rain down swat after stinging swat on his bare, upturned little bottom. The youngster howled as the ferocious sting set in. Odin administered a royal tanning, leaving his son’s bottom bright red and burning like fire! Loki’s cries were falsetto howls. He arched his back and his legs kicked futilely as he was punished. Odin blistered his sit spots, wringing a near scream from Loki’s throat. The sound of Odin’s big palm smacking Loki’s naked little bottom sounded like gun fire! The young prince howled as he was spanked. Finally, the punishment ended, leaving him panting, red faced and whimpering.   
“I’m sorry papa!” Loki cried, bawling hysterically. He sobbed, lying limp across his father’s knees. His bottom was stinging madly and showed no signs of letting up. Finally, Odin reached down and gently rubbed the scarlet flesh, wringing another cry of pain from his very well spanked son. “I will never speak to you like that again papa.” Odin’s angry heart began to melt as his penitent son cried.   
“There, there my son. It’s all over. Papa isn’t angry anymore. Yes, I know that hurts.” Odin cooed lovingly to his son. He lifted Loki into his arms and cuddled him for some time, rubbing his back and whispering loving things in his ear until the boy was nearly asleep. The All Father gently righted his britches and picked him up, carrying him in his arms to his chambers. He lay the boy on his stomach and took his britches down again. Loki lay still, crying weakly, his bottom hurting badly.   
Odin fetched some ice and the jar of salve and applied a thick layer of the cooling stuff on Loki’s burning little tail. The teen whimpered throughout and Odin mulled over healing his bottom, but decided to leave it to teach his son a hard lesson. He gently lay the ice across the burning cheeks, noticing that the exhausted boy had fallen into a fitful sleep.   
As she lay in her quarters, her bottom stinging too badly to sleep, Sammy thought about everything Loki had said to her. He was right on all counts. His father did love him and wanted the best for him. She thought about her own father and how she had disrespected him lately. The thought of it made her sad. She wanted to see him now, if only long enough to tell him how sorry she was. She was also worried about Loki. His poor leg! She wanted to try and find him but she stayed put, having been told not to wander through the palace at night. 

* * * *

The next morning, Sammy was awakened by a servant girl who helped her bathe and dress in her tomboyish Asgardian togs. She inwardly called them her ‘Peter Pan’ clothes. Her bottom was still quite sore but she soldiered on. In the Dining room, Odin, Frigga and Thor were already seated. Sammy nodded to each of them and eased herself carefully into her chair. Frigga looked at her sympathetically. Loki entered the room very slowly, looking at his father timidly. He made it to his seat, looking to both parents, his expression sad and miserable. He lowered his bottom onto the seat slowly and hissed as it touched the wooden seat. Sammy frowned, not understanding why Loki was acting this way. He lowered his head and tears began to course down his long cheek. He was obviously in pain!   
“What’s wrong, Loki?” She asked sweetly. Loki turned to her and hugged her tenderly, bursting into tears. Frigga speared Odin with a nasty look. He rose from his seat and walked to Loki, pulling him to standing. The boy looked up at his father timidly, his handsome face streaked with tears. Odin reached behind him and placed his hand on his aching bottom and healed it.   
The compassionate act opened the floodgates and the young prince sobbed, heartbroken.   
“I’m so sorry I said those things papa!” He wailed, hugging his father tight. Odin picked him up, cradling him in his arms tenderly. Frigga smiled and stood, walking behind Sammy and healing her bottom as well. She smiled and hugged Frigga.   
“Hey! How about me!” Thor said, smiling. Sammy stood and hugged Thor sweetly, kissing his scruffy face. “That’s more like it!” he said, smiling. Odin walked around with Loki in his arms, whispering loving things to him and rubbing his back. He pulled the boy’s chair out and sat him in it, stroking his head gently and kissing his wet face. He picked up a plate and took up some of Loki’s favourite foods and sat it before him.   
“Eat, sweetling. That’s my good boy.” Loki meekly and adorably picked up his fork and began to eat. He was rewarded with loving looks from both parents and a pat on the back from Thor.   
After the meal, Loki and Sammy walked to the gardens. “What happened last night?” She asked. Loki sat down on a bench in the garden and drew her down next to him.   
“I came to father to stop you from being punished. I tried to take the blame for you. Instead, I ended up saying some very nasty things to him and he gave me a terrible spanking.”   
“Oh.” Sammy said, linking her arm with Loki’s. “Thank you, but I was really dumb for doing that.”   
“I understand why you did though.” The young prince said sweetly.   
“Loki, you were right about everything you said to me. I never had a mother so I couldn’t understand at first. When your mama spanked me I knew for the first time what it was all about. Our parents love us. That’s why they do what they do.” Loki smiled down at her warmly.   
“I can’t imagine life without my mother.” He said softly. “Your father is an amazing man.”   
“He sure is. He raised me by himself. He had to be my mom and dad.” Loki reached out and hugged Sammy tenderly. “Loki, your mom is a really hard spanker.” Loki chuckled at this.   
“So is your father.” He replied, chuckling.   
The rest of Sammy’s visit went smoothly. When Dave finally came for Sammy she ran into his arms and hugged him tight. “Daddy, I’m really sorry for being such a jerk to you. I love you bunches.” She said. Odin looked at Dave, smiling.   
“Well, I forgive you, punkin.” He said, hugging her back. “There must be something in the water around here.” He said, making Odin and Frigga chuckle. She and Dave went back to Midgard, leaving Odin, Frigga and Loki standing together. Loki turned to his mother and hugged her tight. She drank in her sweet son’s affection.   
“Mama, Sammy taught me something.” The young prince said.   
“What baby?”   
“She never had a mother. I am so lucky to have you. I will never forget it. I love you, mama.”   
“Oh, my precious son, mama loves you more than the whole Universe.” She said, brushing a tear from her eyes. She cuddled her sweet, handsome son, feeling such love for him! Loki never forgot the lesson Sammy shared with him.


End file.
